


Solstice

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Series: Olivarry Holidays 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: Barry asks Oliver to come celebrate the Winter Solstice with him. Oliver is more than happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Solstice everyone :)

Oliver arrived at the West’s late in the evening. Yesterday, Barry had called him and asked him to come visit Central City. He had sounded somewhat off when he asked Oliver to come up for the holidays, so Oliver packed his bag, asked Felicity and Diggle to watch after Team Arrow, and drove off to Central on his motorcycle.

The drive had been longer than expected—holiday traffic, he supposed. It was past midnight now, so he hoped he wasn’t waking anyone up as he knocked at Barry’s door, standing there anxiously. A telltale flash of lightning raced to the door, and it opened to reveal his boyfriend’s warm smile. Tonight, however, his eyes were tinged with a sadness that didn’t match.

“Hey,” Oliver said, stepping into the warm house. “Everything okay?”

Barry wrapped Oliver in a hug. “I’m fine,” he murmured into Barry’s chest. Oliver didn’t believe that for a second, and he wanted desperately to help

He kissed Barry on the forehead lightly, rubbing up and down Barry’s arms soothingly. “Wanna tell me about it?”

Barry nodded, leading them to the couch. They sat down, Oliver draping a blanket over them as Barry cuddled up against his side. He ran a hand through Barry’s soft hair, something that always managed to calm him down.

“It’s my first winter without my dad,” Barry confessed. “And Christmas is already hard. It was my mom’s favorite, I don’t really celebrate it cause it reminds me too much of her. Usually we celebrate the Winter Solstice today instead—it’s more about family and less about shopping—but with my dad gone, nothing feels right anymore.”

“I understand,” Oliver assured. “My mother, she used to throw the best Christmas parties. All the rich and important would come, and it would be the center of the news for weeks after. But we would always save the real Christmas party for after. We’d put on our ugly sweaters, sit by the fire and do presents, and for that night we weren’t a billionaire family; we were just the Queens.”

Barry glanced up at Oliver, who’s eyes were slightly misty. “That sounds wonderful.”

“It was,” he replied. “The year she died, we… we didn’t have that. The party I’d tried to throw had been a disaster—you remember, you were there.” Barry nodded, kissing his shoulder reassuringly. “It had just been such a rough night, none of us felt like celebrating. I wish we had. If I hadn’t closed myself off from them that night, we would have had one last Christmas as a family together.”

Barry brushed a hand softly over his cheekbones before kissing him softly. “Thank you for telling me,” he said.

Oliver smiled. “The point is, you’re not alone in this. We’ve both lost too much, and it hurts like hell. Maybe it always will, but we still have each other. I know technically it’s December 22nd now, but we can still celebrate the Solstice together.”

“I’d like that. We can try to get through a movie, I have your present ready, and I’m sure there’s pizza place still open somewhere.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Oliver declared, getting up to find the gift he had brought Barry. Barry dashed off for a few seconds, only to return with two steaming pizzas, which he then handed to Oliver and began rooting through their movie collection.

“Do you have Die Hard?” Oliver asked tentatively.

Barry laughed, a real laugh for the first time this evening. “For the last time, Ollie, Die Hard is not a Christmas movie!”

Oliver did his best impression of Barry’s puppy eyes, failing miserably while still being skilled enough to win Barry over. “ _Fine_ , we’ll watch Die Hard,” Barry relented.

He smirked, handing Barry his present then grabbing himself a slice of pizza. “Sorry it’s not much,” Oliver apologized.

“Hush, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Barry unwrapped it eagerly, exposing a framed picture of him and Oliver. They were in the Arrow Cave, so it was likely taken during Barry’s last visit to Star City. They were staring into each other’s eyes, so blissfully unaware of everything but the moment the photo had captured. It was clear that the picture had been taken without either of them knowing, a hint being Oliver’s smile. It was his _real_ smile, not the perfected version he wore for press conferences. It was only a picture in a nice frame, he knew, but it meant so much _more_ than that. The photo managed to catch the look that they gave each other when they thought no one was looking, the gaze that put all of their love for each other on display.

When he looked back at his boyfriend, his eyes were once again bright like the Barry Allen that Oliver was used to.  “Ollie, this is…” Perfect. Wonderful. He couldn’t quite find the words to describe it. He gave Oliver a small kiss, a thank you, but it then evolved into a much more passionate one. He swung a leg over, straddling Oliver. Their hands roamed, grasping for purchase in the other’s hair for just a moment before moving on. They knew this dance by now—the familiar slide of tongues, the sudden clacking of teeth, the faint pink marks Oliver left as he trailed his way down Barry’s neck… and if the telltale hardness against his thigh was any indication, they would be finishing this dance upstairs.

“We should— “

“Bedroom?” Oliver prompted.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, out of breath. “Lets.” He put the uneaten pizza away (a shame, but at least cold pizza was still good), then flashed the two of them upstairs.

The door slammed behind them as Barry pushed Oliver onto the bed. Maybe they’d woken someone up on accident, but for now all they cared about was this moment.

+++

Barry and Oliver enjoyed the morning tangled in each other’s arms. It was rare for them to be able to do this, since they were both such busy people. Oliver was the mayor of Star City now, which left even less time than before to visit Barry in Central. Even with super speed making the trip to Star City shorter, long distance was still difficult.

But lying in bed with Oliver, still satisfied from the night before, these were the moments when he realized that it was all worth it. Barry was so grateful Oliver had agreed to visit on such short notice. Having him here had definitely made the holidays easier, even if Oliver likely wouldn’t be able to stay much longer.

Oliver stirred against his chest, eyes opening cautiously. He squinted; the morning sun was especially bright. The light streaming in from the curtains made him look like an angel, Barry thought, but he kept that to himself.  He’d only try to deny it anyways, Barry thought with a smirk.

“Morning, Ollie,” he murmured.

His smile was back again, Oliver noticed with pride. “Morning to you too,” Oliver grinned, sitting up.

“Hey, so, I just wanted to thank you for coming down last night. I wasn’t in a very good place when you got here, but being with you always makes things better,” Barry confessed, blushing. Oliver found it adorable that after all this time, Barry still blushed at _everything_.

“You don’t need to thank me, Barry. We’re partners in this, and I’m always here for you,” He replied. If anyone else had been privy to this moment, they could attest to the love in his eyes. “Actually, I was wondering if you’d like me to stay longer? You said Christmas is hard for you, maybe together it won’t be as hard.”

“Oliver, I’d love for you to stay longer, but what about Thea? You should be with your family.”

“We could always invite her,” Oliver suggested. “I’m sure she’d be happy to come: Thea adores you.”

Barry laughed. “I’m glad, because getting her sisterly approval to date you would be terrifying otherwise.”

Oliver snorted. “Given my history with relationships, she would probably be giving _me_ permission to date _you_. She already thinks you’re too good for me as it is.”

“Okay, enough talking about your sister while we’re lying here naked,” Barry declared, shoving Oliver playfully.

“Good idea. I say we keep celebrating the Solstice, that way we can do more of… this,” he teased, eyes flicking up and down their tangled legs and messed up blankets. He swung a leg over his boyfriend to straddle him (much like Barry had done last night), and Barry laughed happily. “And this,” Oliver whispered. His lips were inches away from Barry’s when abruptly, the bedroom door was flung open.

“Hey, Barry, there’s food downstairs if—oh…” Wally froze at the sight of Oliver Queen’s very shirtless self, just seconds away from kissing Barry. This was _so_ much more than he had ever wanted to see of Barry’s boyfriend. “I’m just gonna… go downstairs. And—and try to scrub my eyeballs,” Wally sputtered. He shut the door as quickly as he had opened it and fled.

“Oh my _god_! _”_ Barry groaned, burying his very red face in his hands. Oliver, however, was doubled over laughing. Barry swatted him. “It’s not funny! He’s gonna tell Joe!”

“Fine, fine it’s not funny.” Oliver would pretend, for Barry’s sake.

Just before climbing off him, Oliver finally got that kiss. It was short, but still a reminder that they had plenty of time to spend with each other this holiday season.

“Happy Solstice, Oliver,” Barry breathed.

Oliver was so glad to have helped Barry turn this holiday around. “And a happy New Year,” he agreed.

“Now,” Barry declared. “I believe Wally said something about breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had gone more in depth about how Barry celebrates Solstice, but it just didn't happen (c" ತ,_ತ)  
> Usually, he does dinner with the Wests and Team Flash and gives them all presents, but most of them save giving their gifts for Christmas. On actual Christmas, Barry sticks around at the annual party for a little while, but then sneaks off to be alone and miss his mom.  
> Also, sorry if it felt like Oliver was forcing Christmas on Barry. Barry doesn't exactly hate Christmas (like I do lol), there's just a lot of painful memories associated with it so Oliver was trying to be a Good Boyfriend™ by being all “let's make new happy memories” and shit. Nobody should feel obligated to celebrate Christmas just because retail shoves it down your throat.  
> Alright, I'm done ranting about things you probably didn't need me to clarify :)  
> Hope you liked this!  
> Come say hi on [tungle](http://www.adhd-barry-allen.tumblr.com)


End file.
